sasuke's father figure
by kakashi hatake's son
Summary: This is a story of sasuke and kakashi kakashi is trying to protect sasuke from two people who want him dead why do they want him dead and will kakashi be able to show sasuke what it means to be part of a family or break down under pressure find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day at Kohona the village hidden in the leaves not much excitment had occured and a lake near the ninja acedemy a raven haired teen was busy practising his fireball jutsu.

saskues POV grrr still not big enough why can't i perfect this jutsu just a bit bigger "sigh" suppose i better get home before someone tells me off for blowing such a big fireball he grumbled before setting off home on his way his curse seal started burning so saskue decided to ignore it. no need for kakashi or tsunade to tell him it was harming him in any way and be put off training for months on end thought sasuke he wondered what naruto was doing anyway proberly stuffing his face with ramen as usual but he set off for the ramen stand instead.

Naruto's POV mmmmmm pork ramen my favourite naruto exclaimed when the bowl was set in front of him he was just about to stuff his face when saskue showed up and announced "still stuffing your face like yesterday loser" No i have only had 3 today and ramen is really healthy and delicous" yelled naruto. Whatever have you seen kakashi i need help perfecting my fireball techniche it still isin't big enough. well the great Uchiha needs help huh said naruto sniggering. the only jutsu you know are shadow clone and rasengan fireball jutsu is much more complex said saskue angrily. Whatever my ramen's getting cold he should be at the training field said naruto boringly. my ramen is cold now exclaimed naruto yelling at the nearest waitress who dropped all her plates in surprise.

saskue POV so difficult to get a straight answer out of that loser thought sasuke. As he pumped his chakra to his feet he leaped off the trees landing at the training field searching the grounds he saw a flash of pink from behind a tree followed by a bunch of words which would make orochimaru gasp in surprise. He walked up to the tree and saw sakura yelling at a very bored looking kakashi. sakura was just about to start up again when she swung around and all anger from her face vanished as she started mumbling something he could not make out until she vanished with here new jutsu she learnt from tsunade last week. what was that all about he said. "Um well she just over reacted about a little detail." what little detail asked sasuke curiously. well i was at the bath house and happened to see her and just a massive over reaction.

kakashi POV Here i was explaining why sakura was yelling at me in the middle of the training field because of a simple misunderstanding just as he finished the teen simply said " you perve" and glared while asking how do i make my fireball jutsu bigger. I sighed then told him to sleep on it he walked away grumbling as he walked away i noticed his curse seal spreading . just as i shouted for sasuke to come back he started shaking as i ran over to catch him he whispered before he fell into unconcioussness " Itachi" I quickly ran to the hokage's tower hoping sasuke was okay.,

sasuke POV I had came all the way out here to be told to sleep on it so i walked away muttering how useless he was as a sensei when my curse seal started burning again and i couldn't stop shaking and images of Itachi crossed my mind before i fell into unconcioussness i whispered " Itachi" and then evreything went black and i passed out.

end of chapter my first fanfic. chapter1 will sasuke be okay or will Itachi have something to do with his curse seal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto unfortunetly then i wouldn't have to write this

Sasuke:POV

The darkness was slowly fading and i could feel my self slowly regaining concioussness as i sat up in the bed i had been placed in i could feel the breeze from the window blowing in i felt so groggy and tired i was just about to go back to sleep when i relized i wasn't in my house i sat back up starting to identify my surrundings i couldn't remember being here before as i got out of the bed to open the door i wobbled and stumblked then collapsed on my hands and knees unable to get back up so i guess i was going to crawl as i crawled to the door and leant up to open it it swung open revealing a very amused kakashi. "What are you doing out of bed" asked kakashi looking down at me "how did i get here" i asked "i carried you here when you passed out" explained kakashi "im leaving" i exclaimed. "No your not" kakashi stated "your still to sick you can't even stand" he pointed out as he helped me up onto the bed, now stay here while i go get some medicine and some food and water, i am not staying here i yelled as he walked down the stairs.

Kakashi POV

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen opening the cupboard and taking out some medicine Tsunade gave me and some of my own special pills i give to pakkun made him some riceballs with instant ramen and a drink of orange juice not the healthiest meal but sastisfactory i walked up the stairs hearing the occasional "THUMP" and sasuke muttering "ouch" i enterd the room to see sasuke trying to pull himself up to the window. "trying to escape are we" i mutterd i placed the tray of food down and helped him onto the bed while he was grumbling all the way. " OK" i said "time for you to have a snack then go nightie nights. sasuke looked at the tray of pills then announced " i am not taking those pills god knows what you are giving me. "they are just pills to help you sleep and calm you down" i said trying to sooth him i then reached for the pills tsunade gave me crushed it then placed it in his oranged juice "there now you can't see it" i said happily "No way am i drinking that now" he yelled i then got the other pills i had put on the tray and held his nose and shoved them into his mouth holding my hand there. " come on sasuke be a good boy and after your nap you can have some ice- cream" i said treating him like a little kid, "mumahhase" he replied, after a little while he gave up and swallowed i left the room leaving him to his lunch i came back half an hour later to see the food sitting there still so i ran down to the kitchen and heated the food back up. and then told him that "those pills should start working now" i then told him to eat his food he looked at me sorta strange then asked " what were those pills" i then decided to tell him since there was nothing he could do anyway "they were obediance pills i give to my nin dogs but they work the same on humans and they are very expensive but since choji's uncle runs the store he gave me a discount i said gleefully. While watching his hand start to reach for the fork and he started eating i left the room after he was finished and told him to have his nap "not that he has much of a choice those pills will put him to sleep" i thought and started reading my dear icha icha book

sasuke POV

here i was in kakashi's guest room going to sleep like a dog why does he want to look after me if he wasn't my sensei he would have nothing to do with me i started drifting off my eyelids slowly drooping.

The next afternoon

"Yawn" huh i looked around to see i was in a diffrent room "where am i now" i thought to myself i walked to the door glad my legs were strong enough to support me and opened it and walked down the staircase seeing kakashi in the lounge room reading his book he then put his book away and asked me to sit down i obeyed "what is it" i asked slightley annoyed , "well" he started i sensed he was about to talk about something important. " It is about Itachi he has been killed by someone we found him in the forest a massive battle had occured someone incredibly powerful had to of killed him." i just stared at kakashi trying to take evreything in i was meant to kill him to avenge my clan not someone else was the only thoughts racing through my head. and i could hear kakashi shaking me yelling my name but i couldn't respond before i blacked out.

Kakashi POV i sat there shaking him yelling his name i knew something like this would happen he wanted to be the one to kill him so badly i stopped shaking him as he blacked out from the shock i knew he would be alright Tsunade told me this might happen i carried him up the stairs to my room it is bigger and more comfy i gently laid him down and put the doona over him when i sensed his curse seal chakra activating i quickly pulled off the doona and picked him up and teleported him tho Tsunade's office she looked up used to the fact that i kept on poofing in and out she looked at me annoyed and asked me " what is wrong now" i quickly showed her the curse seal spreading and she rushed him to a bed and examined his body.

1 hour later

Tsunade walked in with her test results i sat up in the chair she then said " Kakashi has sasuke been kidnapped or hurt severly" i think back to the missions no sasuke didn't he was to skilled i quickly answer no she then explains that sasuke has been badly scarred from someone i then ask " why didn't he tell us sooner" she then told me that they wiped his memory of the incident so it had to be a medical nin that tortured then wiped his memory it seems he may be under some incredibly strong genjutsu cast by multiple ninja i asked her what the side effects were but she didn't know.

Sasuke POV

i woke up in a very uncomfterble bed in a hospital i jumped out of bed and walked down into the main office to see kakashi and Tsunade talking. " what happened" i asked loudly " why am i here" kakashi quickly walked over to me to check my curse seal " sasuke it seems you are in and unstable condition and need constant supervison by an adult so tsunade ordered me to look after you" i listened to him then shouted " i am not staying with you" as my anger grew i quickly formed the signs for my fireball jutsu and aimed it at Tsunade just as i was about to exhale a gloved hand clamped over my mouth and all ofa sudden i felt dizzy i managed to break free i ran and ran until i got back to my house i couldn't stay with him nobody's ever cared about me that much he is just obeying orders i thought trying to find an explanation for kakashi's kindness i was now in my house in my bed thinking when i heard someone enter kakashi again why can't he leave me alone but what i saw when i sat up struck fear into my heart and icy cold fear there in the middle of my room was my dead father alive! i activated my sharingan to check for genjutsu but it was indeed my father he didn't seem to move until i did when he barked" come here now you quivering pile of puke" i thought about all the abuse he inflicted on me i started to walk towards him when a flash of grey and green and blue crossed my path and into my father i took a deep breath as i relized it was kakashi and i was safe again i looked down at the body and shivered kakashi then came up to me picked me up even as i protested and he told me something that made my heart stop" Some people more powerful then hokage known has it in for you" i immediatly passed out from lack of oxygen and blood as i had tripped multiple times while running but i still heard what he had said Orochimaru and a curse seal assassin that ranks as a S rank criminal wants to kill you.

The end bit dramatic at the end thanks to all my review people

demonfirefox- the one who read my story first and gave me inspiration

JSTpowerofthree- fantastic and i hope she continues to review

sasukeUchia'sGurdian- i see ur reviews on other stories and am proud to have u on mine

Kate-kat97- thanx sorrrrrrryyyyy i will try so much harder on puntiation next one will be much better

r and r 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

Sasuke POV

I was in my house again in my old room before I remodled it. Their was my old bed, study table, practice dummy and my multipe wooden kunai spread round the room from when i was little. I looked around remembering all my old precious cherished memories of my family, I then thought about my family I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and their it was my brother Itachi before he snapped and killed all of our family, calmly eating his breakfast and polietly saying good morning. Then my mother busy fussing round the pans and pots she had on the stove. I shivered and asked

" Is dad home?"

Both Itachi and my mother looked at me before they began to fade into black as I slowly began to wake up glad i didn't have to see that monster's face even if it was only in a dream. I looked around groggily recognizing i was in kakashi's house again in the guest room as I thought to myself.

" How many time's have I passed out and woken up in his house"

I stepped lightly out of bed and opened the door coming face to face with kakashi I stepped back surprised as he smiled and held out a tray of diffrent foods to me and said

" I didn't know your favourite food but i took a rough guess and ended up cooking a variety of diffrent foods for you, being hunted can take a lot out of a person but don't worry, I will protect you with my life"

I rolled my eyes at him and said

" I'm not hungry and I can defend myself against Orochimaru and his stupid sidekick"

I went to walk out of the bedroom when kakashi sidestepped and blocked my path

"Where are you going" he said in a teasing tone

I took a annoyed breath and said

" I need clean clothes they are back at my house"

Kakashi simply pointed at a bag fully to the brim full of clothes. I picked up the bag then waited for the door to close but it never did i walked over and pushed it shut but kakashi refused to move

"What are you doing I need to get dressed" i shouted angrily

Kakashi looked confused then it hit him that teenagers liked to get dressed without adult's watching. Kakashi smiled then closed the door. I began to get dressed pulling the clothes out of the bag, I began to get frantic looking for my clothes I usually wear until it hit me this was one of kakashi's sick jokes he expected me to wear his old clothes from when he was my age. My anger flared up as i stomped out of the room still in my ruined torn clothes from yesterday and shouted as loud as I could at kakashi

" I am not wearing a mask or a chunnin's vest or anything I do not want to look like you, dress like you or have anything to do with you" !

Kakashi simply sighed and quickly performed the hand sign and teleported us to my house as the chakra smoke cleared I looked around to see my house completley wrecked the windows shattered my tables cabnits in pieces and the stairs were demolished. I looked around wondering if the insurance company I was with could do an instant repair or something, Kakashi then held me close and we teleported back again I sat down on the couch unable to speak the only thing that was on my mind was finding Orochimaru and his unknown sidekick and kill them both Kakashi must of sensed my anger because he sat down beside me and he told me

"Sasuke I know you must feel angry right now but you have to promise me you won't leave this house until the hokage or I tell you to Okay"

he looked at me with his face deep with concern I muttered an okay and told him that I was going to buy some clothes of my own style. he smiled at me and led me up the stairs I had a bad feeling about this he led me to the bathroom and told me to look in the mirror

"Oh I thought to my self he just wants to point out my face is cut "

What i saw in that mirror made my blood boil to the limit he can feed me his tablets, boss me around but the one thing I would not allow was to have my hair dyed gray and spiked to look like him I spun around to see kakashi smirking I quickly did the signs for my fireball jutsu and inhaled and held it to maximize the effect and blew it out at it's full power at him but he quickly used a water jutsu that made my fireball shrivel up and dissapear he then walked over to me put his hand on my shoulder then said

" If you use a transformation jutsu i suppose you could hide it"

I then had enough I ran up to my room I was halfway up the stairs when I heard kakashi yell

" Don't forget to get dressed we have to go shopping"

I quickly got dressed without putting on his stupid mask. and performed my transformation jutsu and looked in the mirror

"There now i look normal instead of looking like that perv"

Kakashi POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for him when he came down the stairs looking like his usaul self. I couldn't resist I quickly teleported behind him and grabbed him I could feel him flinch as his jutsu vanquished what I saw was surprising but i didn't laugh incase i made the already angry Uchiha angry instead I smirked as usual and commented

" It is amazing how much you look like me when i was your age maybe you should keep your hair grey"

Sasuke glared at me and said in a deathly quiet voice

" I do not look like you and I don't want to look like you

We set off for the shop's as soon as sasuke redid his jutsu I could see from the strain from his face that sasuke was having trouble keeping his jutsu under control I polietly asked sasuke

" Would you like my help sasuke I can perform a jutsu so no one will recongnize you"

Sasuke agreed because the jutsu was already undoing itself and would collapse completely if I didn't do something I was already halfway through the jutsu when sasuke asked

"What does this jutsu do?"

I didn't have time to respond before I cast the jutsu and in a cloud of chakra smoke there laid a cute baby sasuke who was still glaring which was very cute

"hello sasuke is that better now that no one knows it is you"

I was still smirking when i picked him up and looked at him in the eyes

" don't worry sasuke I can hear your thought's so I can still talk to you"

Sasuke looked very uncomftarble as he shivered in the wind I quickly hugged him to keep him warm as evreyone looked at us I could hear sasuke telling me to turn him back but I decided to ignore him I bought my grocceries and teleported home I dug through the bag to find something I bought sasuke I held out a rattle just in front of sasuke. Sasuke reached for it and missed as I pulled it away

"Say please kakashi can I have the baby rattle"

I heard sasuke think in his head

"stuff that I don't need it"

But I could tell sasuke was very curious as a baby and would soon want it

1 hour later

"Okay sasuke say please kakashi"

I said for the 10th time this afternoon and evreytime I had heard sasuke joyfully think please kakashi but this time it was diffrent he was starting to think the words please but instead of the words kakashi the words that came out were Daddy I stood there stunned by what the baby Uchiha had thought I quickly formed the seals for the reversal and cast it hoping the teen would remeber something as the chakra somke cleared sasuke walked in front of me holding his head I asked him if he remembered anything he started thinking and the expression on his face told me that the Uchiha had remembered I sat sasuke down and said

"That it was alright and I wouldn't tell anyone and that I was sorry but when I saw sasuke put his head down I lifted his chin up and he told me

" Kakashi your the first father figure I have had my own father was very mean to me but you were always caring for me and helping me I just accidently thoug"

I cut him off and said

" Sasuke it is alright you can call me dad if you want I don't mind if you see me as your dad, because I see you as my son who I am proud of no matter what you do.

End of chapter

Okay thank you to all my reviewers this chapter was kinda like a father son chapter but next chapter will go on with the story if you have any ideas please inbox me about them thanx for reading.

I wanted to keep sasuke as a baby for longer but I thought i would go on with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Author's note: this chapter may be a little short

Kakashi POV

I was sitting on my couch, sasuke on the other end we were watching a movie on sasuke seemed to like it but I couldn't stop thinking about how sasuke had called me

"Dad"

I had never thought that sasuke had liked anyone let alone see me as a father figure I really did see him as my son but what had caused him to suddenly think that, all I was doing was playing with him didn't his father do that with him but sasuke had mentioned his father wasn't nice to him maybe Tsunade has some infomation on him maybe I can find out more about sasuke and why his father hated him.

Sasuke POV

i was on a comfterble brown couch with kakashi watching a movie about a guy who ends up getting caught for smuggling drugs and his girlfriend who is secretly a ninja breaks him out of jail and they run away together not very interesting but I would rather act interested than talk with kakashi especially since when your talking with him any subject could be brought up and you would be stuck there talking about it I decided I would go to bed as it was already 9:27 at night I got up and walked up stairs and said

"Goodnight kakashi I am going to bed now"

kakashi looked up and smiled and said

"Goodnight sasuke have pleasant dreams"

I walked into the bedroom shut the door and turned off the light and climbed into bed I thought about what I would be doing if Itachi didn't kill our family I thought I would still be at home with my mother and brother and still be with my monster of a father I thought about my mother she was the one who taught me most of my genjutsu and Itachi had taught me my fireball jutsu and kakashi had taught me chidori if kakashi was my father it would mean my entire family taught me evreything I know. I sighed and tried to get to sleep I closed my eyes but sleep eluded me so I just lay awake looking at the clock it went from 9:30 to 10:30 until my eyes finally managed to close.

Kakashi POV

I was on the couch by myself it was now 11:00 but I couldn't sleep I was thinking what sasuke was doing right now what was he thinking about me or his family or maybe even Orochimaru what would happen if sasuke died I thought, I knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. A loud

"THUMP"

snapped me out of my thought's I raced upstairs expecting the worse I opened the door to see a sleeping sasuke on the floor I picked him up and layed him on the bed and felt something warm and moist it was blood I turned on the light and I could see sasuke's facial expressions his face was scruched up in pain as he mouthed some words I inspected his hands and found sasuke was digging his fingers into his skin I quickly shook sasuke awake he woke up and looked confused I then told him to come with me so I could wash the blood away and bandage it for him we walked down the hallway to the bathroom where the still sleepy sasuke asked

"Why are we here"

I showed him his hand covered in blood and he suddenly turned a bright shade of red I washed his hands and bandaged it up for him sasuke tried to return to his room but I stepped in front of him and said

"Sasuke what were you having a nightmare about?"

Sasuke seemed embarresed but he finally managed to say

" I was dreaming about Itachi sometimes it is not as bad but sometimes I wake up covered in blood but it isn't that serious"

I could see how much sasuke hated talking about his past but I had to know why this happened and what Itachi has to do with it I was just about to let sasuke past but at that moment I could see his eyes cloud over and close I dived to catch him and succeeded I decided I couldn't put it off any longer I rushed to Tsunade's hospital and barged in ignoring the glare she gave me I quickly explained all of what had happened and how Orochimaru had put sasuke's dad's face on someone else's body I left out the part when he called me dad and I had turned him into a baby. She took all this in carefully and told me that Orochimaru wouldn't come to the hidden leaf village as it was too risky for him I still wasn't satisfied though I couldn't risk sasuke being kidnapped I looked at his face he seemed completely peaceful now not at all like moments ago I left sasuke in Tsunade's care I went to sasuke's ruined house there was glass on the floor and wood evreywhere I went to check sasuke's room the walls had been caved in and the furniture overturned I started seraching for anything that would help sasuke I found a book which was on throwing kunai's correctly butit didn't help I was leaving the room when the floor gave way underneath me I quickly used my chakra control to stick to the edge I was now safley up but sasuke had a secret passage down here that no one knew about I went through all the stuff here there was a plastic bottle and baby toys and the exact same rattle that I had bought sasuke only older and dustier then it hit me sasuke's mother played with him using this so he natrually thought I was his father I raced back to the hospital hoping sasuke was awake but what awaited my eyes was more terrifing than anything I could of imangined the hospital was in ruins and I had a good idea why I searched for the main office but evreyone was out except Tsunade I found her next to sasuke's bed she was okay but sasuke was gone.

End of chapter

okay my computer stuffed up so sorry about the lay out it was not on purpose thanx to all my reviewers oh and sasuke's been kidnapped will he turn up dead 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: ok I am currently really busy but I have some new great ideas for the story hope you like them

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

chapter4

kakashi POV

I was in my house thinking what they could be doing to sasuke, had they killed him or were they torturing him. I knew I had to find out but the only was to leave as a missing nin and if I did that I would be causing sasuke more harm than good I decided that I was going to save sasuke if he was still alive and if he wasn't I would hunt down and kill Orochimaru and his assistant I left my house to get Tsunade's permission I ran as fast as I could for sasuke's sake.

10 minute's later

I burst into the room in my usual fashion and walked up to Tsunade's desk and announced

" Tsunade I am going to save sasuke with your permission or without it it is up to you"

Tsunade thought about this for a while and finally gave in as she couldn't afford to lose one of her best joinuins at a time like this I left the room to pack or the things I would need I ran back faster than normal thinking

" Sasuke I will save you no matter what.

Sasuke POV

I was awake now in a dark damp cell I as chained by my hands to the roof but fortunetly for me I could still kneel down I immediatly tried using my escape jutsu but I couldn't seem to form any chakra I had no choice but to wait here until A. Kakashi burst through the door and rescued me which I thought was going to happen soon or B. Orochimaru and his assisstant come and torture and kill me I thought about my chances, staying calm because if I started getting scared now I would only be showing weakness and Orochimaru would exploit that weakness and use it against me. I continued to think about my options for at least a good half hour until the door opened revealing light to my eyes making me squint I saw a figure in the doorway hoping it was kakashi the door closed a fraction and I could clearly see this was not kakashi It was Orochimaru's curse seal assisstant Itachi my heart froze in fear I knew Itachi excelled in torture and intimidation and I would see them first hand I closed my eyes waiting for the pain and then there it was a burning pain on my shoulder right on my curse seal I looked up at him hoping to see some mercy in is eyes but what I saw in his eyes shocked me to no end Itachi my big brother who had murdered our entire family was crying I looked down hoping he didn't see me staring at him then Itachi bent down next to me and whispered in my ear

" Sasuke I never could hurt you that's why you survived and why I stopped Orochimaru from controling you with your curse seal I ridded you of your curse seal now you must do the rest"

I stared at him speechless as he dissapered in a puff of smoke I felt safer than I had ever been. But that stopped when Orochimaru walked in the with a bloody kunai in his hand I knew that the next few minutes would be a bloody torture

30 minutes later

I was kneeled down on the floor bleeding from multiple places my back had been whipped badly I had multiple open gashes bleeding freely my legs had been carved until I could see the muscle's but they had been healed as he didn't want me to die of blood loss he had been incredibly angry when he found out Itachi his trusted curse seal assassin had ridded me of my curse seal and prevented him from making another one I had scars on my stomach and chest and holes from Orochimaru using me as target practice I felt as if my arms would soon pull out of their sockets I was slowly sinking into a painful black sleep

Kakashi POV

I was running through the forest happy that I had caught sight of the base from one of the tallest trees in the forest I was hoping with all my heart that sasuke was still alive I was entering the base from the back when I saw all the hallways all the same, all the same length and all the same width I quickly summoned my ninja pups and sent them down a corridor each hoping they would find sasuke quickly I was randomley opening doors when in one there was a slouched figure

'Sasuke"

I called out happily

"No kakashi it is not sasuke and you will never see him again"

Kabuto stepped out of the shadows smiling I quickly formed the signs for Lightning blade and rushed towards me as he rushed towards me with his chakra scapel my lightning blade made contact first I was winning but suddenly a massive burst of chakra appeared inside of Kabuto and I was suddenly on death's door I then activated my sharingan and saw Orochimaru had bonded with Kabuto they were almost unstoppable like this. I quickly started to think of a solution to the problem then it hit me Orochimaru's chakra type was wind and fire but Kabuto's was lightning I quickly formed the signs for lightning blade again OX, Rabbit, Monkey and leaped at Kabuto I struck Kabuto with lightning blade and killed him but now my hand was stuck in Kabuto's stomach Orochimaru had a clear shot he pulled out his sword and

"Chomp"

I looked down to see my ninja pups holding Orochimaru I quickly jumped back and sliced his throat with my kunai now I then ran like crazy to where my ninja pups had found sasuke and there was sasuke on the ground in a pool of blood I lifted him up and summoned my remaining burst of chakra and teleported into Tsunade's office.

1 week later

I was still in the hospital sasuke's wounds were healing and he still hadn't woken up since I rescued him I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard a small yawn and a rustling of clothes I immediatly opened my eyes and saw a very scared Uchiha staring back at me he quickly flinched in fear as I went to hug him all of a sudden Tsunade rushed in and yelled at me to get away from him I did as I was told and when we were in Tsunade's office she said

" Listen kakashi sasuke dosen't remember anything that includes you he dosen't know who he is or ho his family is.

I took all this in and quickly asked

" Can he still stay with me I can't have him under anyone else's supervision I can't risk losing him again.

Tsunade agreed and I walked back out to the foyer where sasuke was sitting I bent down to sasuke and asked

" do you remember me sasuke"

Sasuke thought really hard and sudenly he hugged me and said

" Of course I remember you your impossible to forget after all your my dad"

I saw sasuke's face and the joy that as written all over it and I simply stated

"yes sasuke yes I am"

Ok that's the last chapter I am thinking about making a squeal to it here sasuke rememebers his past if you want to have a squeal inbox yes if not dont inbox 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Okay can you please review my next story called Kashi hatake 


End file.
